


Truth

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dare. </p><p>Things happen when you drink and play truth and dare. Every time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCapaldianEmpress01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753331) by [TheCapaldianEmpress01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/pseuds/TheCapaldianEmpress01). 



Peter woke up in the guest room. His head was pounding with the massive hangover so he didn’t quite open his eyes just yet as he tried to sort out what he was doing at that moment. He really, really, really had to stop letting Moff drag him into his drinking parties. At least he hadn’t had to struggle with a cab after. Scotch and tequila and ale just really didn’t mix but at least they’d not started on the vodka. Then he’d be vomiting and all dignity would be lost. 

His mouth was dry and when he licked his lips he could taste the mixed alcohol on them and there was something else. Something saltier. Peter rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was desperately trying to remember what he had done last night. He and Moff had gotten into their usual one upmanship with the drinking. Two Scots out doing the other with the alcohol. He must have won. He usually did. 

Jenna had been there. Giggling all the time. Brit couldn’t hold her drink like they could. Jenna. Right, she’d be in the other guest room. No, he focused a bit more and recalled holding the door open as Moff had walked her to the cab. She had gone home. 

Something was missing. It was important he thought. Very important. Why couldn’t he think about it. One hand still covering his eyes, he let the other drop to his chest. Vaguely he realised he wasn’t wearing his shirt. Probably managed to get it off while crawling into his bed. Good. Wouldn’t be as wrinkled when he left. He didn’t really want to wind up wearing one of Moff’s polo shirts again. They just hung wrong on him. 

Why was it not coming to him? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to get his brain to work. He ran his hand down over his stomach and happily found he wasn’t wearing trousers either. Result! He hoped that meant the jeans he’d worn weren’t soiled with alcohol. Boxers gone he realized, his hand getting only skin and pubes. The relieved sigh was loud. ‘Thank fuckin’ god.’ He muttered aloud and squinted at how loud his voice was to his own hearing. 

A grunt was loud in his ear next. ‘Sh’up.’ He heard a voice. Female. His eyebrows furrowed but he didn’t open his eyes. Probably still half asleep. Imagining things.

Female.. mmm.. that’s what it was. She was there last night for the drinking. That hot writer who’d come on board that he’d wanted to shag almost from day one. He smiled at the thought of her. She’d sat across from him in the room at the read through of her first authored story. Peter had gotten a hard on just looking at her legs. Then when they’d done a follow up on some suggestions he’d had for some of the dialogue with just him and Jenna he’d almost lost total track of what he’d been thinking of when he’d caught that subtle scent from her perfume or soap or whatever it was that it was from. It had caused him to get aroused and he’d had to make it through the rest of the meeting with a growing hard on and knowing looks from Jenna. 

Oh he’d copped some hard teasing from her that day. Jenna had gotten to know him far too well over the past few years of filming. Shouldn’t be thinking this way, he thought fuzzily. His hand on his crotch had been slowly stroking himself and now he had an erection. Watching her drink, her lips on the glass had been so seductive. The quick glances where they caught each other looking at the other. He really didn’t dare approach her. The allegation of her getting the script in because she was banging him was something he wasn’t going to put her into. But damn she was hot! When she’d licked some drops of rum off her lips he’d almost jumped to her then. 

‘Kiss her.’ He heard Moff’s voice in his head. ‘Properly!’ Oh yes, the salty taste was her he remembered. He had kissed her and he had enjoyed it. So had she. ‘Mmmm.’ He definitely had a hard on now and he’d had a hard on last night after that kiss. Still fuzzy-headed, he wondered if she’d gotten turned on by his kissing her as well. He’d have to ask her. God, maybe not! Kissing while drunk wasn’t really an invitation to a date, let alone a relationship.

But she had tasted so good, and she’d been so eager, and now he was so goddamn hard. He groaned aloud as he started to stroke himself harder. Thinking about how she would look naked and riding him. Watching her breasts as he massaged them, his hands covering them entirely. The look on her face as she drove her hips down onto his cock. ‘Oh god,’ Peter moaned, lost in the thoughts of what she’d be like. ‘Yes, lord, yes. Ride me.’ He mumbled aloud. The fantasy felt so real for Peter. The fingers on his balls, rolling them gently, had him squeezing his cock harder as he pumped himself off. Her lips on his chest, sucking on one of his nipples. He came soon, enjoying the warm splash of his cum on his stomach. ‘Oh yes, lover. So good.’ He mumbled.

‘You weren’t bad last night, either.’ Her voice was in his ear and then her lips were on his ear, sucking him lightly. 

Peter froze. He cracked open an eye and turned his head slowly. ‘Oh my fuckin’ god.’

‘Morning.’ She smiled at him. 

‘Did that just happen?’ He stammered.

‘Mmhmm.’ She began sucking on his ear again, her hand lightly stroking his flagging erection. 

‘Last night?’

‘Mmmm.. yes.’ 

‘Oh fuck.’ He muttered.

‘Can’t wait to see what you’re like when you’re on top.’ She hinted at more to come.

He swallowed hard. ‘You do?’

‘Mmm, yes. I do. Often.’ She was whispering sensually in his ear.

Peter groaned. The thought he'd have to thank Moff for last night stuck in his throat but damn, he had her now!


End file.
